


My Mirror Staring Back at Me

by crepuscular_writer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, College, F/M, Government Involvement with Love, M/M, Magic Mirrors, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates Castiel & Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crepuscular_writer/pseuds/crepuscular_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Department of Reflective Destiny was founded in 1944. Silly name, I know, but nobody had a better idea.</p><p>"Entirely funded by the American government until the UN picked it up after World War II and it became an intercontinental endeavor with one one sole purpose: unite people with their soulmates. When a child turned fifteen, a week later their mirror would be hand-delivered to their house. The mirrors were very special because they allowed a person to see their soulmate through it.</p><p>"They are what caused the Baby Boom after World War II. People were finding their soulmates, getting married right away, and having children right away. The divorce rate was at its highest it ever was.</p><p>"Something as small as the palm of a hand changed our nation and changed our world."</p><p>[-]</p><p>In a world where you receive a way of contact to your soulmate a week after you turn fifteen, Dean Winchester is impatient to find his and start a life together.</p><p>But things don't always turn out the way you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I thought up at 3AM. I might continue this, but I have no clue when I'll have the time to.

"The Department of Reflective Destiny was founded in 1944. Silly name, I know, but nobody had a better idea."

The class around him chuckled lightly and the lecturer paced across the room.

"It was entirely funded by the American government until the UN picked it up after World War II and it became an intercontinental endeavor with one one sole purpose: unite people with their soulmates. When a child turned fifteen, a week later their mirror would be hand-delivered to their house. The mirrors were very special, as you already know, because they allowed a person to see their soulmate through it. Like FaceTime but with mirrors instead iPhones."

The lecturer reached his desk and reached for his glasses, setting them on his face. His students' faces became clearer and his eyes narrowed.

"But of course, like every government funded _anything_ ," he stressed," there were problems."

The lecturer let out a laugh alongside his students and waited for the quiet to return to continue.

"Five times in the history of the department has a mirror pair been delivered to people who were not soulmates. In 1982, an emotionally unstable woman in the US was delivered the wrong mirror and she used it to find the location of the pair's owner and killed him along with his five family members. After that, the program underwent a very thorough investigation and almost shut down.

"These mirrors have power," he continued, the class growing even quieter. "They are what caused the Baby Boom after World War II. People were finding their soulmates, getting married right away, and having children right away. The divorce rate was at its highest it ever was." His voice carried into the room and he grew louder with his confidence.

"Something as small as the palm of your hand," he opened his to the crowd, "changed our nation and changed our world."

He nodded at his TA at his small desk, who changed the slide showing above his head.

"These mirrors are unique. Some have different coloured glass, different sizes and shapes, different cases. Some can fit inside of your pocket, some ceiling height, covering a whole wall, like Melissa Gerner's of Kenmare, Ireland which took up half of her twelve-by-twelve room. Now, some people believed that showing your mirror to a person who is not your soulmate is taboo, like abortion and adultery, but that belief has changed in the past couple decades," he said happily. His expression went from one of hope to one of tiredness.

"Other countries have expressed their disapproval of this program because of soulmate pairings that are of different religions, races, or even sexual orientations. One pairing in 1997 consisted of a heterosexual male and a homosexual female in Thailand." The lecturer laughed again. "Now that was in the papers for a while."

The class laughed with him, and he smiled again. "Each mirror, as you might have already discovered, is like a live feed to your soulmate. You can see whatever they let you see, but you can't hear anything. It's just a visual. So be careful with your mirrors. You don't want to ruin your first impression with your soulmate before you even meet." The slide changed to an empty black screen and the lecturer nodded, looking pleased.

“That is all, class is over. Don't forget to start studying for my pop quiz Monday on the detailed history of President Franklin D. Roosevelt's involvement in government programs. I'll see you all tomorrow when we'll continue this topic!" he saluted them all as they all stood up to leave the room.

Dean threw his bag over his shoulder and tucked his books underneath his arm haphazardly. He pushed past the slow students in front of him and approached the large cherry desk where his teacher was lounging in his wheely chair. "Professor Richmond?"

He looked up, eyes landing on Dean, and sat up straighter.

"Dean Winchester, how may I help you today?" he asked, folding his hands over his lap, looking at Dean expectantly.

"Uh, yeah," he stumbled over his words," I just have a question for you, about today's lecture." Richmond stood up with a small, pained groan and smiled at Dean, who was looking at him with curiosity and hesitance.

"Of course Dean, ask me." Dean glanced at the floor for a second before speaking.

"How does a person know if they got the right mirror?" Richmond opened his mouth to answer, but Dean cut him off. "I mean, you said it's only happened five times and that means there is like, almost a hundred percent chance they haven't screwed up, but I just," he trailed off, eyes back to the floor.

Richmond paused. "Dean, I doubt that out of the billions of people on this planet that you would have received a mirror that was not yours, and I doubt that your soulmate's mirror landed in the wrong hands." His eyes narrowed, trying to figure out Dean's motivation for the question. "Do you think there is something wrong?"

"What if they're dead?"

Richmond was taken aback. "Why would you think that?"

Dean sighed and dropped his backpack to the ground, taking a seat in the front row.

"I haven't seem them yet."

Well, it's odd, but not uncommon, Richmond thinks.

"It's like they don't want me to see them, or it's covered by something else. I don't know." Richmond smoothly slid into the chair next to Dean and leaned back.

"And you think that your soulmate is dead because that one detail?" Dean didn't respond, just fiddled with sleeve of his Henley. "Dean," Richmond sat up, "I have no doubt in my mind that your soulmate is alive. It is possible that they just haven't felt comfortable opening it yet or that they haven't received theirs yet."

Dean's face scrunched up. "So my soulmate could not even be legal yet?"

Richmond let out a short huff in amusement. "Weirder things has happened."

Dean shivered at the thought and let go of his sleeve. "I just don't think I can wait any longer. I'm twenty-three years old and I'm a senior. I'm getting to the point in my life when I can settle down and find a rhythm, and I want whoever the hell my soulmate is to be a part of that."

Richmond watched as Dean's usually gruff and serious expression softened, his shoulders relaxed after hours of attentiveness and note-taking, and molded into his chair.

"You want to start your new life with your soulmate, and that's perfectly normal. But these kind of things take time. I didn't find my soulmate until I was thirty. Some people find their soulmates when they're eighty. But you'll find them, I promise."

"I mean, like," Dean sat up, "I know I'll find them eventually, but I just don't want my life to be done and dull before I meet them. Like, I want to grow with this person."

"I'm sorry, Dean. I'm sure it'll be soon. And if not, that's how it was meant to be."

Dean sighed but nodded. "Yeah, you're right." He stood up and slung his backpack over his shoulder. "Thanks for that, Prof. I kinda needed that."

He just waved Dean off. "No problem Dean." Dean nodded and was making his way to the exit when Richmond said something.

"Don't forget to invite me to the wedding." Dean chuckled and nodded again, pushing the exit door open and leaving the classroom. Richmond patted the sides of his thighs and smiled to himself.

His TA, Lolita, emerged from his office with a stack of papers in her arms and a look of satisfaction. "I have all your papers graded for your next class, Prof."

"Thank you, Lolita, you can just set them on my desk." She smiled brightly as she walked back towards the desk. "Who was that you were talking to?" she asked politely, still arranging the papers.

Richmond paused before answering. "Just a boy in love with someone he's never met."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is tired of living without his soulmate. He might not have to wait long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, it has been more than a year since I have written any fic. I cannot believe I let it go this long without writing something, but I am going to change that this summer. I am officially a senior and I am ready to procrastinate all my school responsibilities for my ao3.
> 
> btw I know this is short but I am like so tired and I worked like all day today so yeah, more will hopefully come so yay!

Dean spread his arms out and fell back first onto his bed once he returned from Richmond's class. His mind was foggy and his arms felt heavier than before. He sighed, again. He's been doing that more lately.

He popped up and walked over to his mini fridge and pulled out a water bottle, twisting the cap and taking a long, soothing gulp.

The door flew open with a grunt and papers fluttered in the air, Dean's water bottle joining Sam on the floor, limbs spread out like a wily starfish.

"What the hell, Sammy?"

Sam scrambled up, gathering his papers haphazardly in his arms, face red and body heaving.

"I met my soulmate."

"What?!" Dean sputtered, standing up from his bed.

Sam nodded, still straightening out his papers. "Her name is Jessica. I met her in 'The DRD and the Connection between Personality and Soulmate Mirrors.' We had to hold up our mirrors if we had them and describe ourselves, then make connections to our personality based on them, and we both had ours out. Dean, they were the same!"

Dean smiled. "Sammy, that's great! I'm happy for you. What's she like?"

Eyes wandering towards the ceiling, Sam spoke dreamily. "Amazing. She's got glowing blonde hair and this gorgeous smile."

"Well, I'm happy for you."

Dean lowered his head, eyes landing on his backpack where his own soulmate mirror lay. Sam caught on and smiled optimistically.

"You'll find your soulmate, Dean. Soon, I promise. It just takes some time with people."

"I know." Dean sat on his bed, head in his hands. Sam moves to sit with him, arm around Dean's back, patting his big brother comforting. "It's just that I'm graduating soon and I will be working a full-time job, with like benefits and stuff. And I just-I want them to be there with me for those steps, you know? I want them at my graduation and I want to get my first actual adult house with them and all that stuff. Is that so much to ask for?"

Sam just continued rubbing Dean's back.

"I just want them with me."

"I know, Dean, I know."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/crepuscular-writer) is my tumblr and [here](https://twitter.com/i/notifications) is my Twitter.  
>  On Tumblr and Twitter I will by trying to post updates about my progress.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/crepuscular-writer) is my tumblr, [here](https://www.pinterest.com/andydautremont/) is my Pinterest, and [here](https://twitter.com/i/notifications) is my Twitter.  
>  On Tumblr and Twitter I will by trying to post updates about my progress and Pinterest will just be me trying to be cute and shit like that :)


End file.
